


Dipotong Pak Sutradara

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [6]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen, Too many profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk celenj <b>[FFC] Dialog Bahasa Daerah</b> dari <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff">ambudaff</a>. Mengikuti canon-nya film buatan QT <s>Qang Toyib</s>--Tarantino. Jadi, berspoiler. Mencoba melawak. Judul sudah menggambarkan isi jadi yaa... begitulah meski ini tidak diambil dari naskah asli. <b>Warning</b>: kata-kata kasar dan saru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipotong Pak Sutradara

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : IB milik Qang Tarantino yg kata gosip juga kesulitan melafalkan judul filmnya yang ini. Tidak ada maksud melukai hak cipta.  
>  **AN** : subtitle ada di bawah dialog & dirata-kanan. Semoga tak membuat bingung :3 Semoga terhibur~ Reviewnya dinanti~ <3

### 1942

#### Di suatu pesawat udara di atas Samudra Atlantik menuju Inggris

 

  Delapan tentara berseragam cokelat duduk berhadapan, tak bersuara, seolah masing-masing sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak memuntahi orang di hadapannya. Hanya deru bising mesin pesawat yang terdengar. Sampai seseorang dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perjalanan yang entah berapa lama tersisa dengan bicara—lebih tepatnya berteriak.

 “Kira-kira mengko awake dhewe ketemu wadon ayu opo ora, yo?” teriak tentara muda di dekat pintu. Di seragamnya terjahit nama S. Utivich.

Kira-kira nanti kita bertemu perempuan cantik tidak?

 “Pikiranmu isine wadon ayu ae, Le! Mbok kiro kene arep nglencer nyang Enggres mari ngono ngeloni lonthe, hah?!” sembur laki-laki muka muram, kedua dari kiri di depannya.

Pikiranmu perempuan saja, Nak! Kau kira kita mau jalan-jalan di Inggris lalu meniduri pelacur, hah?!

 “Aku gur guyon ok, Kang,” tentara pertama menjawab memelas. Mata birunya yang lebar berkedip berkali-kali seolah mengiba. Naasnya, tak memberi efek apapun pada tentara muka tertekuk lebih jelek daripada panekuk yang menyemburnya.

Saya cuma bercanda, Senior.

 “Rapopo. Jarno ae dhe’ne ngomong. Timbang mingkem ndadak ngutahi kowe.” Seorang tentara lain, di depan Utivich, dengan mata terpejam dan melipat kedua tangan urun memberi saran. Tanpa diketahui teman-temannya, dia sendiri yang berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

Tak apalah. Biarkan saja dia bicara. Daripada diam lalu tiba-tiba memuntahimu.

 Tak memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki yang meneriakinya, Utivich segera meneruskan argumen O. Ulmer yang masih terpejam. “Ho’oh, Kang. Luwung ngoceh timbangan nguwenehi sampeyan gumohan to?”

Betul, Senior. Lebih baik berkicau daripada memberi Senior mutahan 'kan?

 Si muka masam makin manyun dalam diam, pun tidak terlibat obrolan di kiri-kanannya. Percakapan bergulir ke arah siapa nama lengkap mereka, dari mana asal mereka, dan berbagai hal lain hingga macet sesaat karena pertanyaan, “Ngko lek pethuk surodadu Nazi kudu ngomong piye?” Sama seperti mayoritas penduduk Amerika Serikat, mereka hanya bisa Bahasa Inggris. Kalaupun bisa bahasa lain, pasti patah-patah dan susunannya amburadul.

Nanti jika bertemu tentara Nazi, harus mengatakan apa?

 “Meinkampf. Meinkampf. Siegheil,“ jawaban yang lantas membuat semua terenyak. Jawaban bodoh yang tak mungkin mereka berikan pada tentara Nazi.

 Muka masam-manyun balas menjawab, “Yo rapopo jawaben ngono. Mari ngono gulumu pothel!“

Ya, jawab saja seperti itu. Setelah itu lehermu putus!

 Sontak komentar-komentar sedikit porno, rasis lalu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Gelak tawa kemudian mengiringinya. Mereka mencoba sedikit bergembira walau tahu misi mereka akan berujung pada kematian. Sebagian dari para tentara telah menduga mereka tidak ditempatkan di Inggris untuk membantu sekutu Amerika tersebut. Sebagian bahkan telah tahu mereka akan dibawa ke Perancis. Tetapi tak tahu operasi macam yang dilakukan kemudian. Mereka cuma menduga-duga dan menunggu pesawat mereka mendarat selamat di suatu tempat.

* * *

#### Selat Inggris

 

 Dalam balutan kabut empat orang laki-laki menurunkan dua peti kayu besar dari kapal sebelum mengangkutnya dengan truk barang. Seorang di antara mereka memiliki kumis tipis selebar cabai. Di balik kerah bajunya, bekas luka berwarna cokelat mengintip keluar. Ia lalu membagi tiga orang lain menjadi dua orang duduk di belakang bersama peti dan seorang menyetir bersama dia di depan. Tanpa membantah, tiga orang tadi mengambil posisi masing-masing. Truk dijalankan dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih sibuk di dermaga. Sementara itu di bagian belakang truk, peti pertama berteriak tertahan, "Hiyung!"

Aduh!

 Peti segera ditendang oleh seorang dari anak buah pria kumis-cabai dan kemudian mendesis, “Meneng, cuk!“

Diam, _cuk_!

 Peti tadi justru membalas lirih, “Anuku kesodok Omar. Lara, Don—“

_Anu_ ku tersodok Omar. Sakit, Don—

 Keluhan tadi dibungkam, “Terusno. Mbarek ngono koen bakal kelangan kunam.“ Tak terdengar keluhan lain setelahnya.

Lanjutkan. Setelah itu kau akan kehilangan burung.

 Meski Don atau Donny tidak mendengar helaan napas ketakutan dari dalam peti, dia cukup puas sambil memberi cengiran mengerikan pada dermaga yang makin tertutup pepohonan. Dia menggunakan anak buahnya untuk latihan. Sebab, semakin dalam mereka menembus hutan Perancis, semakin besar kemungkinan bertemu patroli tentara Nazi. Dan itulah yang mereka harapkan sejak meninggalkan Inggris. Sejak meninggalkan Amerika Serikat untuk membalas dendam atas pembantaian saudara-saudara mereka oleh para biadab. Mereka datang untuk membalas dendam. Mereka akan meninggalkan jejak. Seusai usul Letnan Raine di depan, menguliti kepala para jahanam tersebut. Sebab, Hitler dan anteknya harus tahu perbuatan keji mereka akan mendapat balasan.

### 1944

#### Nadine, Perancis

 Sudah dua tahun sejak Smithson Utivich meninggalkan Manhattan dan tak sekalipun ia mengirim surat pada keluarganya di sana. Amat riskan. Dapat mengganggu misi perang gerilya mereka di sini. Begitu kata Donny padanya di musim dingin tahun lalu. Sehingga, mengenang rumah sama saja dengan menyakiti diri sendiri. Usaha sulit. Bahkan Omar yang paling tenang pun pernah mengeluhkan rasa rindu terhadap anak-anaknya. Yang kemudian Utivich tanggapi dengan permainan: Hugo Stiglitz makan apa saja?

 “ _Sauerkrautz_ lan _hamburgerkrautz_. Rak kowe takon Letnan Raine, jawapane kui," jawab Omar Ulmer dengan tatapan bosan sambil melempar tulang hewan makan malam mereka hari ini.

_Sauerkrautz_ dan _hamburgerkrautz_. Jika kau bertanya pada Letnan Raine, itu jawabnya.

 Utivich berkedip-kedip sejenak pada udara kosong sebelum mematahkan jawaban koleganya tadi, “'Ra yakin aku. Kudune sing luwih medeni, Mar.“ Hugo pastilah memakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada roti yang kalah oleh jamur.

Aku tak yakin. Pastinya lebih menakutkan, Mar.

 Omar menoleh dan alis kanannya terangkat seakan bertanya maksud dari pernyataan tadi. Utivich lantas menunjuk 'korban' percakapan mereka yang duduk di dekat perapian. “Kae, kae. Delok'en pawakane Hugo karo iling-ilingen ceritane. Awak samono gedhine ra kiro panganane roti. Paling thuuuithik iwak asu—,“

Lihat, lihat. Cermati tubuh Hugo dan ingat-ingat riwayatnya. Tubuh sebesar itu tak mungkin makan roti. Miniiimal daging anjing—

 Kedua kepala menoleh pada Hugo, mantan tentara Nazi, yang duduk diam di dekat perapian. Anggota baru kelompok mereka sangat sangat irit bicara bahkan lebih irit daripada Omar meski bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Tipe orang yang lebih banyak kerja daripada bercakap-cakap. Jelas bukan makhluk yang mudah diajak interaksi, bagi Utivich. Tak peduli dengan riwayat membunuh tiga belas petinggi Gestapo-nya. Stiglitz tak perlu riwayat tersebut untuk menampakkan kegarangannya.

“—utawa iwak Yeti,“ lanjut Utivich percaya diri, masih tak berkedip membaca gerakan Stiglitz di kejauhan.

—atau daging Yeti.

 “Yeti ora ono, Le,“ bantah Omar.

Yeti tidak ada, _Nak_.

 “Paling ora enek mergakno wis dipangan Hugo.“

Sepertinya tidak ada karena sudah dimakan Hugo.

 “Sing tenan ae, cuk.“ Bukan suara Omar. Kali ini kaki tangan langsung Aldo Raine yang menjawab mereka. Sersan Donny Donowitz. “Pakane Hugo iku orak-arik polo, jeroan goreng, krengseng tangan. Kabeh saka wong urip.“

Yang benar saja, _cuk_. Makanan Hugo itu orak-arik otak, gorengan organ dalam, dan krengseng tangan. Semua dari orang hidup.

 “Mendah?“ Utivich menganggap deskripsi Donny sudah sesuai dengan asumsinya dan sangat mungkin memang itu makanan Stiglitz sehingga bisa seorang diri membunuh para jendral Gestapo walaupun... dia tak percaya.

Sungguh?

 “...Takbijuki,“ kilah Donowitz dengan cengiran tapi hanya mendapat mata berkedip-kedip-tanda-tolol milik Utivich. Tanpa diduga pemilik mata-tolol mengajukan pertanyaan lain, “Lonthe-ne Hitler kiro-kiro enek piro?“

...Aku bohong. | Pelacurnya Hitler, kira-kira ada berapa?

* * *

#### Perbatasan Wilayah Poros Tengah dengan Sekutu

 Akhirnya, perang gerilya mereka selesai. Begitu pula dengan perang di berbagai permukaan bumi yang dimulai oleh Jerman. Jangan lupakan: Amerika keluar sebagai pemenang! Smithson Ultivich akan pulang dengan medali penghargaan! Pikiran seperti itu setidaknya berhasil mengalihkan dari pikiran tentang kematian Donny, Omar, dan banyak orang lain. Tapi tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran tentang bangsa Yahudi yang meninggal sebelum mereka karena kebiadaban Nazi. Setidaknya, mereka—Hitler dan para anteknya—telah membayar dengan nyawa. Mereka mati dalam ledakan Operasi Kino yang telah mereka rancang. Antek yang hidup pun—Hans Landa, pria sadis dengan lawakan aneh yang masih ia awasi—tidak dapat lari dari dosa yang mereka perbuat. Swastika terbalik di dahi pria itu akan menjadi petunjuk akan kejahatannya pada masa lalu. Secara keseluruhan, Ultivich menganggap masa depan akan lebih baik.

 “Mari ngene kowe arep nyang ndi, Le?“ tanya Aldo Raine tiba-tiba.

Setelah ini kau akan pergi ke mana, Nak?

 Seperti biasa, berkedip-kedip tolol sebelum menjawab penuh percaya diri, “Teng Malibu, menawi Hawai. Njenengan sakrampunge niki badhe tindak pundi, Letnan Aldo?“ Ultivich bahakan telah merencanakan akan mendatangi banyak pesta begitu kembali ke Amerika. Perayaan-perayaan amat setimpal dengan usaha mereka menyusup seperti tikus dan membunuhi para petinggi Nazi. Sungguh setimpal dan menyenangkan.

Ke Malibu atau mungkin Hawai. Anda setelah ini berakhir akan ke mana, Letnan Aldo?

 “Sidange OSS. Ngrungokke cocoote Bos karo kroco-krocone sing urip nang silit sadurunge balek muleh,“ candanya meski mereka berdua yakin mereka akan pulang dan disambut sebagai pahlawan. Hitler dan kroninya mati. Nazi Jerman tumbang. Perang berakhir. Hidup kembali normal dan sepertinya tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

Sidang dari OSS. Mendengarkan bacootan Bos dan cecunguk-cecunguknya yang hidup di rektum sebelum pulang ke rumah.

## Tamat


End file.
